


Under The Stars

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Love, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Talking, Truck bed, Trucks, Vaginal Sex, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: The stars twinkled as the truck in the field was awash with the sounds of love and desire, fueled by the wants and needs of two people in love.
Relationships: Brian Littrell/Original Female Character
Kudos: 5





	Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissForeverRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissForeverRebel/gifts).



The soft roar of the truck and the headlights traveling down the unused field path were the only sounds heard for a few miles around. The driver and passenger in the truck had been looking forward to this night for a while now. It was just after sundown, and the stars twinkled above them. The newly adult boy and girl knew that they were liable to get caught, but neither cared. They just wanted each other, in any way they could get it. 

“Brian, you think we are far enough away?” Ashley looked up at her older boyfriend, looking around, but not seeing anyone or anything. 

“Yes I do. Come on, let’s get in the bed of the truck” Brian had sneaked pillows and blankets into the back of his truck earlier that day when his parents weren’t home. He was lucky that they worked late hours, and gave him a lot of freedom, especially now that he was newly 18.

Ashley opened her door, the moonlight reflecting on her cowboy boots as she jumped out and walked around the truck. She pulled herself up over the back, hiking her leg over the edge, nimbly getting into the bed of the truck. 

“Perfect Brian” she looked up at the blonde as she laid down in the bed of blankets. The older man quickly got himself in the blankets as well, pulling his girlfriend close. It was a warm July night, so neither were feeling cold. 

“Sweetheart,” Brian smiled as Ashley looked up at him. “I love you” 

“Love you too babe” 

The two snuggled down together, watching the stars in the sky, talking softly, reminiscing over the last year they had been together. Ashley’s hands started traveling down Brian’s legs, up and down his thighs. The blonde started dancing his fingers on his girl’s stomach in response. Ashley let out a soft huff, bordering on a whine as she felt her boyfriend’s fingers. 

“Bri…” 

“Only making my girl feel good” Brian replied, his voice dropping an octave. 

“Mmm….getting me back for earlier aren’t you?” Ashley looked through her brown hair, gazing up at Brian innocently. It wasn’t her fault he had given her perfect aim to play with his chest and nipples while they were cuddled watching a movie. 

“Was hoping to maybe slide into home plate tonight” Brian spoke, catching Ashley off guard, but she quickly rebounded. 

“Hmm, maybe we could. Out in this field, in the bed of the truck? Not a bad place to have sex. But your ass better have condoms” Ashley glared at her boyfriend, she wasn’t ready for kids, and knew Brian wasn’t either. Sneaking a hand underneath the corner pillow, Brian brought out the box of condoms. 

“Good boy” Ashley nodded, and bit her lip, biting back another moan as Brian leaned his head down, kissing down her neck and shoulder. In response, Ashley let her nail drag along the older man’s inner thigh gently. 

“Shit” Brian growled softly in her ear, Ashley shivering at the tone. 

The two continued teasing one another, and soon Ashley felt Brian’s cock come alive, poking her in the back. She smirked, and turned around, facing her boyfriend. Cupping her hand around the shorts covering the cock, she just barely squeezed his package. 

“Fuck” Brian panted, his blue eyes darkening a bit in desire. 

“Come on baby, let me feel that cock in my pussy” Ashley purred, kissing her boyfriend with a bit of force. Brian responded, and gently turned the two of them so he was on top of her. He shimmied his shorts down, along with his boxers, letting his long cock hang free. 

“Where’s the condom?” Brian grunted, and Ashley tore the package open, pulling a condom open with her teeth, handing it to her boyfriend. Brian got it on one handed, and Ashley wiggled her own shorts down, her pussy sopping wet. 

“So ready for me beautiful” Brian purred as he pushed his hips down, his cock teasing the entrance of his girlfriend’s pussy. 

“Brian, please!” Ashley softly begged, wanting to feel that length in her hole. 

“Ask and ye shall receive” Brian slowly started entering Ashley, raining kisses down her cheeks and neck, whispering nonsense to her. 

“Shit…” Ashley moaned out, her brown hair fanned out around her as she lay against the pillows and blankets. Brian kissed her lips, and nibbled a bit on the bottom lip, getting her to part them open. His tongue entered, and the two made out as Brian got all the way into his girlfriend. 

“Mmmm” he whimpered against her mouth as he settled down in her hole. 

“More baby, please, I want to feel you push harder and harder” Ashley whispered. 

“God baby” Brian groaned as he pulled out, and pushed back in. Ashley groaned loudly, her walls clinging to Brian’s cock perfectly. She felt every inch of his cock go in and out of her hole. 

“Fuck me Brian” she moaned out, and Brian nearly came at the tone of his girlfriend’s moans. The truck started to wiggle as Brian fucked his girlfriend, going in and out of her hole, pleasuring not only himself, but making sure to give Ashley the best experience she had yet. 

“Ungh! Bri, please” Ashley whimpered, Brian leaning his head down, kissing and sucking on her neck, hearing the guttural groan the younger woman let out. It filled his cock even more, his movements never ceasing. He wanted to prolong the fucking, but knew both of them were getting close to their orgasm. 

“I’m close, my gorgeous girl” he rasped out, Ashley nodding in agreement. 

“Me too babe” she groaned, arching her hips, getting his cock ever deeper. Brian grunted as he pushed further in. He lost his hold on keeping his orgasm back, howling out his girlfriend’s name as he came. 

“ASHLEY!” 

“BRIAN!” Ashley moaned out in response, covering the condom with her own slick. Brian kept pounding in and out of his girl, even though he knew he wasn’t filling her. Ashley’s blue eyes shone as she stared up at her love. 

“God Brian….” she panted out, as the older man fell to the side of her, pulling her into his arms. 

All that was heard for a few minutes was their heaving breaths as they worked to come down from their highs. Neither of them had experienced that high of an orgasm with anyone else they had ever been with. 

Brian buried his face in the brown hair he loved so much, feeling the late night air cooling their overheated bodies down. Ashley slowly turned herself around and looked up into Brian’s blue eyes, ones that looked so much like hers. 

“That….was exquisite” she got out, tracing patterns on Brian’s chest through his thin tank he had on. 

“You were amazing babe, that was the best I’d ever had” Brian admitted, his words flowing through Ashley like a river. 

“Same here baby” Ashley softly spoke, burying her head in Brian’s chest. She felt his arms wrap around her tightly, holding her close to him. 

The two laid like that for an hour, softly speaking to each other, hearing the night animals start their calls. Neither wanted to leave the truck bed, but it was reaching nearly 1130, and Ashley had to be home by midnight. 

“Happy one year together my love” Brian peppered Ashley’s face with kisses as the two of them got out of the truck bed after getting their shorts back on. Ashley pushed her hair back, and smiled up at Brian. 

“Same to you babe” she replied. The two kissed before getting back in the truck. Brian grabbed Ashley’s hand as he drove back out of the field, both hoping and wishing they could get back out here soon. It was the perfect way to celebrate their anniversary, and end a beautiful year together. 


End file.
